


All I Wanted Ws A Dance (One Shot)

by AH_Ellie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Gang AU, Mobster AU, New York AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AH_Ellie/pseuds/AH_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones was just a man working many jobs and constantly moving around. Lindsey was a wealthy girl who love to get into dangerous situations. </p>
<p>When their worlds come crashing together, they get thrown right into the thick of danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted Ws A Dance (One Shot)

I wasn’t supposed to be looking at her. She was the Belle of the ball and what was I? The person who serves alcohol to wealthy business managers. She sat there alone, leaning on her one hand and twirling her martini with the other. I decided enough was enough and I finally was going to make my move. I told my friend to cover me and I slipped off to the back room. I found the best suit I could and slipped right into it. After looking in the body length mirror and checking myself out for a while, I decided to go into the party and ask her for a dance.

 

I walked slowly, making sure I placed one foot in front of the other and made sure they were going towards her. Once I was behind her I cleared my throat. She sat up straight and turned to me, her martini glass still in hand only now it’s a bit less full.

“Good evening.” She said, nodding to me. I smiled and nodded back.

“Yes.. Good evening.” I stuttered out, wringing my hands nervously. She tilted her head, furrowing her brow slightly at me. Oh shit, I should start talking.

“I’m Michael Jones.” I said, trying to smile and not look as nervous as I felt. She smiled.

“Lindsay Tuggey.” She said, her voice sounded like the melting chocolate at the fountain in the corner. “Do I know you? I feel like I’ve heard that name before.” She inquired. I felt my eyes widen. I immediately waved my hand dismissively.

“I don’t mean to be rude but.. I couldn’t stop staring at you from across the room and I was wondering if you’d like to dance with me?” I asked, extending my hand to Lindsey. She smiled looking down.

“I don’t see why not Mr. Jones.” She took my hand and pulled herself up. I couldn’t believe this was happening. We walked to the dance floor her hand in mine. I turned to her on the floor and placed my hand on her waist, just above her belt. She smiled at me through ruby lipstick and placed her hand on my shoulder. We began twirling to the soft jazz music and the chatter of old men talking about recent news. She moved in closer and leaned her head on my shoulder. I felt my face go almost as red as her dress. I pulled her close and rested my chin on her shoulder. As the song faded, we kept dancing. The only thing that pulled us apart was a loud yell coming from the door.

 

“WHERE IS HE?” A loud voice screamed. The room was silent, you could hear a pin drop. The figure emerged from the doorway, followed by two larger men. He wore a grey suit and had a cigarette dangling from his mouth. From the way the veins we’re pulsing on his neck and how hard his jaw was clenched, I could tell he was mad. And when he pulled his hat up to examine the room I knew why.

“Shit..” I whispered to myself. Lindsay looked concerned and moved in closer to me.

“Is everything alright?” She asked. I didn’t take my eyes off him as I began backing away and walking towards the emergency exit.

 

 

“Where is Jones?” He yelled flipping over tables. Lindsey grabbed my hand.

“Michael?” She cooed.

“Come with me, I’ll explain later.” I whispered. I quickly began rushing through the crowd, pulling Lindsay behind me. It was all a blur of black suits and ties till I reached the fire exit. I pushed it open and began running as fast as I could towards the road. The click clack of heels and the tightness of the grip on my hand let me know Lindsay was still behind me.

“Michael! What’s going on?” She asked as we ran farther.

“I’ll explain later! Hurry!” I repeated. I hopped onto my bike and revved the engine. I helped her on before speeding off into the street. I heard distant yells and gunshots but I knew now they wouldn’t find me for a long time.

 

 

I pulled up to a small motel, 3 miles out of the city. Just a place to sleep before I pick up my belongs from where I was before. I pulled the key and hopped off the bike, helping Lindsey off before she followed me inside.

“Room for two please.” I announced to the desk person who seemed less than interested in me and much more interested in this mornings news even though it had much surpassed morning.

“Room for two now.” I demanded in a much more stern tone. He looked up at me, and once he noticed my get up he immediately perked up.

“Oh yes sir! I have a very nice room. Fifteen dollars!” He said smiling widely grabbing the key to the expensive room. I raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll take it.” I said, wondering why he was offering me such a nice room. I gave him the money (I could part with it, really it would take the blood off my hands) and went up to the room with Lindsey following close behind.

 

Once we were inside and the door was closed and locked behind us, that’s when the question started spewing at me like bullets. I sat down in the chair by the window and looked to the doorway where Lindsay stood, arms crossed.

“I would like to know what happened back there.” She said turning up her nose. I chuckled.

“Long story short, I don’t really get along with everyone.” I confessed, smirking. She looked down at me, brow furrowed.

“Now I ain’t gonna lie to you because you’re a smart girl. I won’t say anything like ‘Oh they were looking for another Jones. I’m a clean slate.’ because then I would be lying to your face.” I said. “So I’m just going to tell you the truth. I’m sort of a gangster.”

“Sort of?” She added, arms still crossed, not leaving her spot in the doorway. I chuckled.

 

 

“Yes, sort of.” I smiled. She sighed and dropped her arms.

“Now I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me.” I advised. She looked over at me with her eyebrows and a smirk pulling the corner of her lip.

“Oh Mister Jones. Trust me. I want everything to do with you.” She said.

 

That’s when I knew that Lindsay Tuggey was the one for me.


End file.
